Everlasting Dawn
by Crazy-Freaky-Anonymous-Author
Summary: "There is no capability of love within such a dark creature." "Ah, my dear Frodo, that is where you are wrong, for even Sauron loved once...a long time ago." Sauron, before he turned, was charged with the care of a single elf, one who wanted to learn about Arda, but was it possible that he loved her? That she loved him? A long time ago... (SAURON/OC) (SILMARILLION LOTR MENTIONED)
1. Prologue

**Well here's a new story, it's a Sauron/OC fic (yeah I know SAURON!) Enjoy please read review fave and follow.**

**Prologue **

****"MAIRON STOP THIS MADNESS!"

****That voice, he had not heard it for near enough an eternity. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe he had heard it: her voice. But temptation thwarted him and he turned slowly round. Beneath his helmet he stared at her, he couldn't be seeing this, she couldn't be there; standing, but a few centimetres from him. Was she even real? Or was it just in his head, like the dreams that had plagued him for nearly eternity? Eriathwen looked at him, her emerald eyes were glistening with tears, but shame was also laced into her feeling. The tall, armoured figure edged forward too afraid to touch her in case she'd vanish before him.

****"Dear one..."

****Her voice was soft, and melted his heart. The wind caught her chestnut hair and the all-to-familiar scent of rosemary filled his senses. She was there, real flesh and blood. Every inch of her perfect beauty standing before him, standing in the blood-soaked battlefield. His voice cracked as he spoke, too filled with deep emotions that his cold heart could not convey.

****"Eriathwen."

****The woman met his gaze, it was harsh and cruel, but behind his eyes she could see the man she knew, the one she had loved; before Morgoth, before the lies. She took a step closer to him, not looking at the scattered remains of the five armies that had fought not hours before. Sauron lifted his metal-covered hand to stroke her cheek, but stopped curling his fingers into a fist, lowering his arm again. Eriathwen released a breath she had been holding. **  
><strong>"Why are you here?"

****"Galadriel summoned me. She said that you were planning to kill Thorin Oakenshield and exploit Smaug's great power." **  
><strong>The name of the she-elf hit him bitterly. It was the elves that had taken her from him, had taken her so far away from him. Her gaze wavered against his and her delicate face was cracking with emotion.

****"Mairon, you knew that this wasn't necessary. Yet you still marched armies of terrible creatures and I...you cannot see what you have become, my love."

****His head jerked up at the sound of his former name, his helmet covering the fierceness from his eyes, but all the same she felt it and stepped back. Sauron couldn't bear her recoiling from him. He took a hesitant step to her and spoke with a soft voice, one that was rusted with lack of use.

****"My darling, I am still the same man I was before you left...This..."

****He gestured to the carnage about them.

****"Was all for you, in your memory I fought."

****Eriathwen looked up, only now realising how close they were.

****"Then why do you hide?"

****Looking at him, she raised her hands and placed them either side of the cold metal helmet. Gently she pulled it away from his shrouded face. His face was scarred, skeletal almost, his eyes blind and sunken in, dark ominous shadows around them. His lips were dry and wrinkled and his head held merely the remains of the memory of hair. He looked down, too ashamed to let her look at him directly.

****"Don't look at me, I am hideous."

****Eriathwen sighed, shaking her head. Her love had always admired perfection in everything, yet here he stood before her, broken and imperfect. She gently placed her palm tenderly on his cheek. Before all the observers, they watched amazed, as her touch rejuvenated Sauron. His eyes became young and a bright flaming orange, his face filled out until a proud Maiar of fine beauty stood before them, golden locks falling over his shoulders.

****"You will always be beautiful to me."

****He pressed his into her hand, tears filling his eyes. He cupped her hand with both of his.

****"My one and only heart, forgive me...I am sorry."

****"There is nothing, dear Mairon, nothing to forgive."

****He opened his eyes and looked at her face. So beautiful and perfect, like the day he first met her. ****

**6000 years earlier **

****Mairon was working in his workshop, hammering a long blade. He had been fashioning it for weeks now, gently heating the steel every now and then. Mairon was an expert in his art, and knew not to overwork the metal. His head snapped up when he heard the braying of a horse. He marched quickly out of his workshop to see a horse of crystal white charging from the heavens to the ground. The Ainur shook his head and folded his arms and chuckled as the gigantic beast shrunk to a normal size. He landed on the dirt and reared upwards, neighing proudly. On his back, his master sat smugly. Mairon chuckled at Oromë's antics.

****"Always like to make an entrance, my friend."

****The Valar laughed boomily and jumped off his mighty steed.

****"It is not I who enjoys the attention, my friend, but Nahar. He will choose any great time to show off his glistening coat."

****He patted the horse fondly, and he whinnied in reply to his master. Mairon rubbed his hands with the cloth he was holding and looked at his old friend.

****"So what brings you to these parts, Oromë? It is strange for you to stray from Valinor so far from the hunting season. Or perhaps the elves of Gondolin have persuaded you to stay through the long winter coming?"

****Oromë shook his head.

****"I wish, Mairon, I wish, for the elves in that beautiful city are the most fair and the most beautiful..."

****"Ah, but don't they also brew the best ale?"

****"You know, that thought hadn't even occurred to me."

****They pair laughed, they were friends of old. In fact Mairon was one of few Ainur, fine race of Maiar, who still spoke to the Valar.

****"Seriously though, jesting aside, what can I do for you?"

****Oromë sighed.

****"I have brought you something, from Nienna."

****"Oh..."

****It was strange for the Weeping Woman to give gifts, but Mairon was always glad to receive anything. Oromë continued.

****"Yes, she believed that you would benefit the most. Dear, you may come out now."

****From the other side of Nahar, and without even a notice from Mairon, a slender figure moved next to Oromë. They were cloaked in a dark blue hood, and their hands were folded in front of him. The figure pushed back their hood, and Mairon found his perfect face creasing into a frown. It was a young she-elf. She had a teardrop shaped face with delicate jaw and nose, dazzling green eyes, like the emeralds he worked with, and long dark chesnut curls.

****"Mairon, my friend, this is Eriathwen. She is to come and stay with you until Nienna feels her ready to live on her own."

****The man lifted his head in surprise.

****"I beg your pardon?"

****Eriathwen looked at her feet shyly, but then raised her head.

****"I'm sorry that it's not ideal for you Lord Mairon, but Lady Nienna said that you would be able to teach me the ways of this world. I have lived in with her ladyship all my life, so I don't understand this world."

****Mairon began shaking his head and walking back. He was a smith, not a babysitter. He taught how to craft from steel, iron. Not who to speak to and who to avoid. Oromë gave him a harsh look and grabbed his arm. His friend took him to the side.

****"Mairon, you have to do this."

****"Why? Has she no family or people she could go to?"

****"No she does not. Her mother was the wife of Eöl."

****Mairon blinked, he knew of the Dark Elf's son, but he never knew that there was a daughter. Oromë elaborated.

****"When Eöl tried to murder his son, but killed his wife, she was pregnant. Both she and the baby passed on into Mandos' Halls, but Nienna saw the unborn child and pitied her. She wept..."

****"She always weeps, Oromë."

****He received a slap round the head.

****"This is not a joke. By crying, she saved the child and that is how Eriathwen came to us." **  
><strong>"Her name means alone, how very quaint."

****Oromë shook his head.

****"Yes, well that was Nienna's choice."

****"So if her brother is still alive, why are you laying her onto me?"

****"Mairon, her brother is turning to the dark. Morgoth has been travelling far and wide now, gathering whatever races he can onto his side. He will come to you, it had been forseen."

****"Pah, I will not give in easily to the temptations of Morgoth."

****"We know that, but we do not know what or how he'll persuade you, so it was thought best that you have something to set your mind to. Eriathwen's education of the world seemed like the best option."

****Both men turned their heads to look at the young woman. She had moved and was talking quietly to Nahar, stroking his muzzle gently. Mairon sighed.

****"Alright, she can stay, but only until she is ready to leave? No longer?"

****The Huntsman grinned triumphantly.

****"No longer. I know you're a busy man. A word of advice though, stay clear of Gondolin unless you have too, if Maeglin recognises the traits of her mother within her, he will not hesitate to remove her with his father's sword."

****Mairon nodded.

****"I am a man of my word, I will protect her as long as you need me to."

****"Thank you, my friend."

****Oromë walked over to Nahar and Eriathwen. He patted his horses neck, then turned to the girl.

****"Goodbye, dear one. Mairon will protect you as long as you are with him. Listen, learn from him, do as he says. Remember you may be 2000 years old, but to him you are young. I wish you all the best and hope to see you if you return to our halls."

****He hugged her gently, Eriathwen wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she would an uncle or a brother.

****"Thank you, Lord Oromë."

****With that, the Valar coughed nervously then climbed onto the back of his mount. He raised a fist in farewell, then took off at a gallop. The horse charged into the heavens and then vanished behind a cloud, leaving just Mairon and Eriathwen by themselves. The young she-elf turned to Mairon, her pack in her hands. Mairon gestured to his large home.

****"This way..."

****Mairon's home was nothing compared to the halls in Valinor, but they were still grand. Every carving was made from his own hand and he had some of the finest workers in Gondolin come to furnish it. Eriathwen looked around at the art of the building, amazed that one person could create such beauty. But then, she had heard of tales about Mairon and his ultimate desire for perfection. Her attention was drawn to him as he spoke.

****"You may walk around the entire house, just not my room or my workshop, nor infact the armoury. The gardens are just out the back and I will allow you a room that over looks them."

****She nodded, knowing that he could probably see her out of the corner of his eye. Mairon ascended some stairs and led her across a large balcony until they'd reached a grand pair of double doors. He pushed then open to reveal a marvellous bedroom, fit for any wealthy visitor.

****It had a large bed, covered in silk sheets of silver, a large oak dresser and chest of drawers sat in either corner, and a tall mirror overlooked into a fine bathroom. A brass tub sat right in the centre of the extra room, with untouched soaps and salts surrounding its rim.

****"This will be you room, you may do with it as you please, just don't break anything."

****Eriathwen, too overwhelmed for words, looked at him and nodded. She edged forward to the bed and gently ran her hand across the sheets. She turned round to see Marion walking from the room, a look of boredom etched on his face. In her heart she knew that he found her to be a waste of his time, and it stung her pride a little. The Ainur turned as he walked from the room.

****"I will be working in my forge, I will see you in six hours."

****And then he closed the door and left. She felt alone, more so than she had in her two thousand years of living.

**TTFN x  
><strong>


	2. Chapter I

**Here's another chapter, just to get things going :)**

**Chapter I **

****A week had passed since the arrival of Eriathwen into his life, but to say that she had had any real impact on Mairon would've been a lie. He had barely seen her, for everyday he would leave for his workshop before she had risen, and when he returned she would've left him a plate of food and retired to bed. He had noticed little things changing around his home, though. The occasional book was left open and unattended, or there would be the sound of faint singing coming from parts of the large house. But all in all the two people rarely saw each other.

****This, however, greatly bothered Eriathwen. She had been told that Mairon would educate her in the different realms of the world, but all he had said to her was merely a "Good Morning." or a "Good Night."

The woman was lonely, there was no one else, except the large horse in the stable; Hallion. He was a fair beast, dark bay with gorgeous, gentle eyes. Most of the time, Eriathwen found herself sitting in his stable talking to him. Yavanna, the Lady of the Wood, had taught her how to talk to all the beasts of Arda. So Hallion's company was much appreciated by the she-elf.

****This particular afternoon, saw Mairon to be out of work in his forge, so he walked to see where Eriathwen had vanished too. He found her sitting in his small library, reading about Dwarven culture.

****"You know, dwarves are not all that interesting?"

****She raised her green eyes and stared over the pages; surprised that he had actually spoke to her, even if his tone was mocking her choice of book.

****"Well, as much as I appreciate your comment, Lord Mairon, I hope you don't mind if I choose to ignore it ."

****He did, nobody usually ignored his advice. Mairon folded his arms and took a step towards her. **  
><strong>"I beg your pardon?"

****Eriathwen looked up, lowering the book.

****"It's just, well, you haven't been here to really influence your expert opinion on me so I'm not sure whether or not to take your advice. Not to mention Lady Nienna wants me to learn about every race, dwarves included."

****"You're not sure if you should take my advice? Do you not remember what Oromë said to you, about me?"

****She nodded and smiled sweetly.

****"I do, but I would've expected the great Lord Mairon to have taken at least some interest in the Ward he's been charged with. Not ignore her for a week."

****Her voice was icy even though she was smiling. Mairon looked down, but then thought to himself that he shouldn't allow himself to be belittled by a female. He pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic.

****"Let be see the book you're reading."

****Eriathwen handed it over delicately. Their fingers brushed as he took it from her hand. Mairon studied the cover and then flipped into a few pages. It was about a few of the mountains that held dwarf residents. At that current time, she had just started a chapter on the Iron Hills. Mairon handed it back to her.

****"Very informative, although there are a few details missing from this book. I was very unfortunate to miss out some details from my first visit to the Iron Hills."

****She stared into his orange eyes.

****"Wait, you wrote this book, Lord Mairon?"

****He nodded.

****"I wrote all the books in this library, apart from the fairytales. Those I've gradually collected over the years. Every time I have visited a new place, with some of my people, I have made it my business to write about every detail. However, with that particular book, I have forgotten to write about the relationship between the Iron Hills and Erebor in the Misty Mountains. Within both of those reside dwarvish descendants of Durin."

****"Oh, and so a royal from wither of those mountains could rule from either throne?" **  
><strong>"Exactly."

****Eriathwen nodded and then lowered her gaze onto the book. She pushed her dark hair from her face and studied the words written. Mairon watched her, thoughtful, perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible for him to teach her some of what he knew.

****"So, Eriathwen, what else do you know of the dwarves?"

****"Not much. I know that they're a secretive people and rarely give away anything to anyone. Also they're reknown for their beards and great skill in forgery, and by that I mean the dwarves are great smiths. I know a little about their creation, Aüle himself taught me a little, but he too is very secretive with what he gives away about his people."

****Mairon nodded, he had realised the same when he had gone to the Great Smith in search of answers.

****"Indeed, he keeps a lot to himself. However that is still a lot of knowledge that you possess on such a dull race."

****She wasn't sure to take this as a compliment or not, as he did boost her confidence, but he said that her topic choice was dull. Eriathwen did not see dwarves as being dull, nor any race for that matter. All of them had their own unique qualities, the mortality of men greatly interested her, just as much as the immortality of her people. However she didn't want to argue back with Mairon as this was the most interaction she had ever had with him.

****A little while later, Mairon left as he was bored of sitting in silence with her. By then, she had trooped through the book and was now reading about the land of Rohavannion where the people of the horses lived. It was nightfall by the time she put the book down and her stomach growled hungrily.

****Eriathwen left the books, abandoned and opened, and went off in the direction of the large kitchen. Something delicious filled her senses as she neared and when she pressed open the door, she was totally amazed by what she saw. Mairon was cooking. Well of course she knew he had to cook at some point, but even she had not expected to see him cook. He spoke to her with his back facing her.

****"I would stop gawking now and close the door."

****"Sorry, Lord Mairon."

****He nodded stiffly, still not facing her, stirring whatever was cooking in the large copper pot. Unsure of where to go or what to do, Eriathwen decided to return to the library to retrieve her book. Clutching it to her chest, she wasn't surprised to see Mairon waking from the kitchen, a bowl of soup clutched in his hand.

****"I am off to review some very important papers, I'll be in my room. I will see you tomorrow."

****"Of course, my lord."

****She bowed her head, respectively, and carried on to the kitchen. A small sigh escaped her as she closed the door of the dark room. She lit a candle and filled a goblet with water, before serving herself some of the soup. Sitting at the table, the woman ate and read. A short time later, she washed the bowl and made her way up to her room.

****"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna miriel o menel aglar elenath, na-chaered palan diriel o galadhremmin ennorath nef aear, sí aearon, Fanuilos, le linnathon Nef aear, sí aearon!"

****Eriathwen sung quietly to herself as she walked along the outside balcony. It was a song that she had heard long ago, from a voice she could barely recall. Walking the last few steps, she entered her room. In the last week, she hadn't done much with it apart from the fact that the dresser was full of clothes and several books lay on her bed, not to mention the journal Nienna had given her before she left. It was to record everything she learned, but so far it held very little. Sitting, cross-legged, on her bed, Eriathwen dipped her quill into the ink oot on her bedside and wrote all that had happened that day. It included things such as...

****_Mairon and I conversed for about half an hour today. He told me that he wrote near enough all the books in his library and that he's visited the Iron Hills. I might have to ask him about them the next time I see him. _

****She sighed and cleaned the quill. Then she blew on the wet ink gently, and closed the book. Placing it on her side table, Eriathwen stood and changed into her nightdress. Then she slid under the soft covers of her bed and sighed. She spoke to herself after she blew out the candle.

****"Is this really worth it? Who knows? Perhaps it will lighten up...perhaps."

****She gazed out the window and watched the thin curtains sway, as they were caught by the wind. Eriathwen yawned and then closed her eyes, hoping that things would change. 

**TTFN x(SONG TRANSLATION WILL BE GIVEN TO THOSE WHO ASK)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter II

**Here's a long awaited update :) please review, fave and follow! **

**Chapter II **

****Eriathwen was sitting in the large gardens, and she was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do in Mairon's home. She had read every book in the small library and some she had now read twice. And her relationship with the master of the house hadn't improved either. He kept his distance and only spoke to her to belittle anything she was doing. Eriathwen was finding him more than a little annoying, he was supposed to, at least, acknowledge her. So she wasn't just bored, she was stewing in her own feelings.

****"Right, that's it!"

****She got to her feet, pushing some of her loose chestnut locks out from her face and smoothing down her skirt. Eriathwen stormed from the gardens and towards one part of the house, the one part she knew she shouldn't go; Mairon's forge. Well, if he was going to spend all his time ignoring her, then she would just have to go and see what was keeping him from being a good host.

****A little voice in her head kept telling her how wrong it was, to disobey Mairon's request. It happened to be the voice of Lady Nienna, in her soft, sad tones, but Eriathwen knew that the Valar would understand her reasons.

****After all, Lady Nienna had said that Mairon would teach her. And so far all he'd taught her was that dwarves were a pointless study, men were an arrogant race and elves and maiar were generally the closest thing to perfection.

****She stopped in front of the small descent to the forge, feeling a small wave of heat which danced across her cheeks. Picking up the edges of her skirt, she slowly walked down the few stairs. Once the door was opened, the heat which greeted Eriathwen was raging. She got her bearings and then gawked at the sheer size of the forge. It was expansive as far as she could see, though ended with a black chasm. A dull reddish light filled the sweating room and various finished and unfinished weapons littered the floor. It was amazing, Eriathwen could see what kept Mairon down here for so long. The woman looked around when she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. A fire was ablaze in the dark and she could see a figure hammering away.

****Silently she crept forward, her eyes gazing at various jewelled necklaces, brooches, bracelets and pendants, all in fine cases on shelves on the walls. As the gloomy light hit the jewels, faint specks of colour gleamed off them and round the forge walls, creating a magical effect. She gasped and awed in wonder as she drew nearer to the workman. Her eyes landed upon him to see that it was Mairon.

****The man had his long hair ties back, revealing his stunning face and proud jaw, dirt was smeared across his features and his shirt clung against his skin, sweat beads rolling off his forehead. What he was crafting, Eriathwen couldn't tell, but the fierce look of concentration set her stomach ablaze with appreciation.

****He had been down at the forge all day working on the necklace, even though it was a simple design, it held a complex beauty to it. The elf looked forward to sharing it with the city of Gondolin, once he had packed to leave of course. A shield clattered to the floor, just as he was gently cooling the mithril, and he looked up. Eriathwen was standing, watching him. His eyes hardened, she wasn't supposed to be down here.

****"What are you doing here?!"

****"I..I'm sorry, but I was..."

****"You're not supposed to be down here! You deliberately disobeyed me!"

****She held up her hands.

****"I'm sorry, but a good host should never ignore his guests! I was bored. But it's amazing down here..."

****He stopped and stood up straight.

****"I beg..your pardon?"

****"You have it."

****"That's not what I meant."

****"I know."

****She grinned and walked over to one of the glass boxes. It was full of rings. Gently, she plucked one from the case and studied it. Her voice was breathless with awe as she spoke.

****"Did you make this?"

****Mairon nodded, pride puffing into his chest.

****"I have made every single item in this room, Eriathwen."

****"It is incredible."

****He snorted.

****"Most of it is just simple designs...you haven't even seen ny complex work."

****She frowned.

****"You know, you could just take a compliment with gratitude instead of trying to make yourself seem better. You don't have to try to look amazing, I am already in awe of you."

****He hid his flinch very well, her tone was strict and unpleased. She folded her arms and carefully put the ring back.

****"Snobbery, my Lord, is one of the key downfalls of a man."

****"Who said that?"

****Eriathwen smirked a little.

****"You did actually, in nearly seven of your books."

****Mairon blinked, looking down a little shame-faced. Had he really been ignoring the woman that much?

****Eriathwen smiled, but felt a little guilty. Deciding quickly to change the subject, she looked at the stunning silver item in his hand.

****"What is it that you are crafting, my Lord?"

****Mairon looked up and raised the the thin necklace to show her. It had now cooled substantially so he dropped it into his hand and held it out to her.

****"Hold out your hand."

****She obeyed and their fingers brushed as he dropped the necklace into her hands. Eriathwen turned it over gently and stroked the cool metal, pulling it close to her face so that she could study the tiny engravings on it.

****There were also miniature sapphires encrusted around the rim of the central neckbamd and a few cut crystals hanging from chained mithril loops. She looked up at him and noted how he too was admiring his work.

****"What is the material?"

****"Mithril, it is a priceless metal, but I find it desirable when crafting such items." **  
><strong>"Oh..."

****She handed it back to him, but Mairon held up his hand and clasped her fingers around the piece of jewellery.

****"No, my Lady, keep it as a token of my apology for being so stubborn towards you. Be comforted in the fact that I will dedicate some time in your education from now on..." **  
><strong>Eriathwen beamed and nodded.

****"Thank you, my Lord."

****He waved a hand and dismissed her thanks. He then grabbed the jug of water by his feet and extinguished the fire of the forge.

****"...which begins now." 

**will update as soon as I can TTFN xx**


End file.
